


Waiting Game

by kuxva



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuxva/pseuds/kuxva
Summary: 另一种可能。
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Waiting Game

瓦莱里奥常常对露克蕾西娅直呼其名，以致于她不得不纠正：  
“我是你的姐姐。”  
露克蕾西娅在苹果上咬下最后一口，它早被切成一半，此时被啃的只剩下中间那块不规则的核。捏着它的两根手指指甲上，涂着前一天新做的裸色指甲油。  
她吞下了那口水果，偏着头，精心打理过的栗色长发靠在她的肩上。她扬起一边的眉毛，像在警告，像在威胁：“弟弟。”  
瓦莱里奥走近她，露克蕾西娅抬起下巴，摆出惯常的高傲姿态，美丽的眼睛警惕着。他用一只手捡起桌上另一半的苹果，咬了下去，果汁在他的口腔弥漫。他低下头，居高临下地紧盯着露克蕾西娅，另一只手搭在她身后的柜台上，像是把对方圈在了自己的怀里。  
“同父异母。”  
露克蕾西娅深吸了一口气，转过身，挣开他的威压。“别再这样了。”  
“小露，”瓦莱里奥转到她的正前方，“你知道自己喜欢这样。”  
“那是我以前头脑不清。”露克蕾西娅极力否认，她想离开这里，去别的地方，去找胡兹曼——得了，他可能在和他的贝都因女友约会。她觉得烦躁不堪，瓦莱里奥步步紧逼，而她甚至不敢直视对方，那对眼睛像是虎视眈眈的猎豹。  
瓦莱里奥凑到她的耳边，对她低语，那声音不断蛊惑着：“别逃避了，你很喜欢。”他伸手替她摘下耳环。  
露克蕾西娅立即推开他，后者向后趔趄了几步，手心还捧着那只金属耳环。  
“你毁了一切！你让爸爸知道了，你让我们全家人都知道了。你毁了我的生活！”她的身体战栗起来，音量不由自主提高了几分，她继续发泄似的控诉着，“我们不应该把你从寄宿制学校接出来，你就应该待在那里！”  
厨房里寂静无声，窗外夜色寂寥，像这样晴朗的夜晚，通常会有一轮月亮挂在天空中。但今夜，所有星辰骤然跌入黑暗，月光只有蒙亮的一片，它落下来，无暇的柜面蒙上了暧昧的纱。  
露克蕾西娅的胸脯因为情绪激动而起伏，她等待着，心中希望瓦莱里奥说些什么——道歉，或是更瓦莱里奥一点，反驳她。无论什么都好，露克蕾西娅不想面对这方凝滞的空气。于是她先开口：“我去睡了，明天我和朋友约好去学习了。”  
她踩着高跟鞋向门口走去，瓦莱里奥侧了侧身，挡住了她的去路。露克蕾西娅抬起头，有些愤怒地瞪着她，而始作俑者面无表情，棕色的眼睛里倒映出她的模样。  
终于，瓦莱里奥说：“我只是希望你能像小时候一样，我们在看电视的时候亲你一口，你也会笑着吻吻我的脸。”  
“不，瓦莱里奥，这两件事性质根本不同。”露克蕾西娅慌乱起来，眼神闪烁，缩着下巴，牙齿轻轻咬着下唇。她顾不上口红会不会沾到她的牙齿，她不想再和瓦莱里奥纠缠下去，也不愿思考瓦莱里奥在家庭聚会上故意暴露他们病态的关系，究竟是在生她的气还是在向她施压。  
“我全心全意地爱你，崇拜你。”“那或许你找错了对象。”  
“小露，看着我。”  
她照做了。  
“我没有毁掉任何事，是你先开的头。如果你那晚没有穿着睡衣，闯进我的房间吻我，那我们什么都不会发生。你让我爱上了你。我以为你也如此。”  
见露克蕾西娅沉默，瓦莱里奥继续说：“我让你觉得羞耻，是吗？”  
“我......”露克蕾西娅没法解释。她原本不想让瓦莱里奥涉足自己的生活，但的确是她一次又一次地去撩拨瓦莱里奥。她喜欢刺激、喜欢冒险，因此她才让那片波澜不惊的湖水漾起一圈圈涟漪。  
她过去总是自信瓦莱里奥爱她——因而易于掌控，但这只伏在她身边伺机而动的猛兽，终于反咬了她一口。她早该料到的。  
瓦莱里奥心碎了。她想。  
“回到你的生活中去吧。”瓦莱里奥笑了笑，张开手臂向后退去，表情满不在乎。  
露克蕾西娅叹了口气，她翻翻眼睛，朝自己的卧室迈开脚步，心中却不断揣摩：瓦莱里奥是她的玩具还是她所爱的人。  
“瓦莱里奥。”  
在楼梯下，她转过身。瓦莱里奥闻声抬头，他正抓着酒杯，眼眶红了一圈，泪水就快溢出来了。他茫然脆弱地看着露克蕾西娅，随后扯出一个笑，用带着鼻音的声音挖苦道：“我是你的弟弟。”  
露克蕾西娅说：“去他妈的。”她朝他走过去，高跟鞋这时显得碍手碍脚，于是她把高跟鞋脱下，踢远了，似乎在和现实伦理诀别。她光着两只脚踩在冰冷的瓷砖上，步子越迈越大，她朝瓦莱里奥奔去，朝自己的内心奔去。  
“我爱你，瓦莱里奥。”  
露克蕾西娅吻了上去。


End file.
